The Meeting
by Samantha worthington
Summary: 3 part story. The Sarmatian Knights are on their journey home. They meet an Egyptian Army on their way. Sir Galahad falls in love with the general. My first published fic, so be nice with reviews. Stay tuned for Galahad's Journey and Reunited.
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting**

Author: Samantha Worthington

Summary: This is a King Arthur fanfic. Galahad/OC. Galahad and the rest of the knights are on their way home to Sarmatia, after years of service to Rome. On their journey, they meet a group of Egyptian soldiers. Galahad falls in love with the General of this army. This is a three part fic. Thanks to _**I Fancy Hugh Dancy **_for the inspiration for this story! P.S, this is the first fic that I have let anyone read, so please take it easy on me!:0)

Rating: E for now. It will change eventually! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Character list:

Galahad

Arthur

Tristan

Lancelot

Guinevere

Bors

Akil - meaning intelligent in Egyptian

Vanora

Katherine

Badru - meaning born under the full moon

Nailah - meaning successful

Mukamutara - meaning daughter of Mutara

**Chapter 1**

The knights of the Round Table had finally won their freedom, after spending the last seventeen ears serving Rome and protecting Britain, they where on their way back home to Sarmatia. The Sarmatian knights, now just a handful, where known across the land as great, noble warriors, Sir Lancelot, Sir Tristan, Sir Galahad, and Sir Bors along with their Roman commander, Sir Artorious Castus or Sir Arthur and his bride Lady Guinevere.

The small group had headed east a short time after Bishop Germinus delivered their discharge papers. The knights headed to Sarmatia and Arthur and Guinevere to Rome.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get back is mark a piece of land and marry a beautiful Sarmatian woman!" Tristan replied.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman!" Bors laughed, "Good luck there!" He gave the others a look, and then grunted like a bull. They all broke out into laughter. It felt good to be carefree again!

"What about you Galahad, what will you do?" Tristan asked.

"The same as you, I suppose!" He shrugged, "Or I might even consider traveling on with Arthur and Guinevere!"

"To Rome?" Guinevere asked surprised.

"Well, there's not much left in Sarmatia for me anymore and I would like to see if Rome is everything Arthur says it is!" He replied.

"My friend, I hope it has not changed much since I last saw it! It was a beautiful world before I left, the ocean as blue as the sky, the food, the wine..."

"And the women!" Bors added with a chuckle.

"Yes, and the women" Arthur agreed, ignoring the look Guinevere gave him, "My friends, you are all welcome to join us if you like. Start fresh in a new land! You can never know what it will hold!"

They had traveled most of the day, staying close to Hadrian's Wall for protection from what was left of the Saxon army. They where still murdering and pillaging as they made their way back home.

They set up camp just as the sun was setting, "We are making good time!" Tristan replied, pulling his steed next to Arthur, "We should reach the Sarmatian boarder ahead of schedule!" This made the men's hearts skip a beat, for the thought of getting home was the only thing on their minds!

"So lad, it is Rome for you then?" Bors looked to Galahad, who nodded, "Will you stay awhile before you continue on your way?"

"Yes, a month or so, then I will join you Arthur." The young knight replied. "I have some business to take care of first." He looked at the ground, a sad look on his usually cheery face. The others nodded solemnly, " Gawain wished his ashes to be sent down the Vistual River. We spent our childhood on that river and that's where he said he wanted his final resting place to be!"

There was silence for a moment, "To our fallen brothers!" Bors lifted his mug of ale in a toast.

"To our brothers!" The others raised their mugs and drank to Gawain and Dagonet! They drank and shared stories of the past until each fell asleep, curled up around the fire.

They awoke the next day and continued on their way east. They traveled mostly in silence, every now and then Lancelot and Bors would get into an argument over the paternity of Bors and Vanora's eleven children. Vanora was the one woman Lancelot wanted but could not have, but it didn't stop him from trying!

"Lancelot, he's going to slice you in half one of these days!" Galahad warned. Lancelot just laughed as Bors considered the idea.

As the day went on, their path led them away from the wall and into the mountains. Arthur had wanted to camp close to the wall in hopes that the next day they would make it through the mountain pass, but the men where anxious to get home and every mile counted.

They settled in a wooded area, not far off the path. Galahad had wandered off after they had set up camp. Like he did most nights since they departed on their journey. He just wanted sometime to talk with his brother, he had lost his closest confidant and friend out of the group.

"Brother, I wish you where here, I have so much to tell you, too many ailments I just can't seem to correct!" He held his head in his hands, "I should have been by your side, to protect you the best I could, damn the Saxons!" He sat for awhile longer, "Should I stay or should I go?" He contemplated to the wind.

"Galahad?" Bors spoke unusually low as he entered the clearing, he knew what the young lad was going through, having lost Dagonet, his younger brother, months before. He knew that there was nothing that could be said to ease the pain. "Chow time!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" He replied, leaning back against the tree. He waited for Bors figure to disappear into the trees before he moved.

The entire group where so exhausted from their travels that after they ate, they fell fast asleep. All but Tristan, he would stand watch. He was a good scout and a good knight.

Galahad awoke with a start, taking a breath and a quick look around, he remembered now where he was, on his way back home, not on a battlefield, not on that battlefield! He had been plagued by nightmares since Gawain had been killed, it was the same dream each night, but each time he tried a different tactic to save his brother, but every time he failed.

"Are you alright my friend?" Tristan asked wearily, his hawk Saira perched on his shoulder, watching, listening tentatively, "Another dream?"

Galahad nodded, avoiding having to relive it to Tristan, he replied, "Tristan, go, get some rest. I'll take watch from here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, rest my friend!" And he clapped Tristan on the shoulder. Taking up Tristan's place against a tree, he rested a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it any second.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Meeting**

Author: Samantha Worthington

Summary: This is a King Arthur fanfic. Galahad/OC. Galahad and the rest of the knights are on their way home to Sarmatia, after years of service to Rome. On their journey, they meet a group of Egyptian soldiers. Galahad falls in love with the General of this army. This is a three part fic. Thanks to _**I Fancy Hugh Dancy **_for the inspiration for this story! P.S, this is the first fic that I have let anyone read, so please take it easy on me!:0)

Rating: E for now. It will change eventually! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Character list:

Galahad

Arthur

Tristan

Lancelot

Guinevere

Bors

Akil - meaning intelligent in Egyptian

Vanora

Katherine

Badru - meaning born under the full moon

Nailah - meaning successful

Mukamutara - meaning daughter of Mutara

**Chapter 2**

Before he knew it, the sun was starting to rise, the sky turned pink. "Not a good omen!" Bors replied as he sat up in his makeshift bed. "Red sky at night, soldiers delight, red sky at morning, soldiers take warning! This what my father always said!"

"Well, that was a great start to the day, thanks for that Bors!" Tristan scoffed, "What folly, life is only what you make it to be!"

Bors rolled his eyes, "Go if yer goin!" He waved a hand at Tristan, who was mounting his steed to scout ahead.

It was an uneventful morning, Tristan stayed ahead of the others, stopping every mile or so and waiting with little to report.

Rain clouds darkened the sky around noon. This displeased Arthur, knowing they would have to take shelter and loose half a days travel through the mountains. They picked up speed through the light rain, but the sky would open up and it would pour soon! Tristan rode up to them, "We might be in luck for shelter!" He replied, pulling his steed beside Arthur.

"What did you see?"

"I saw smoke just over the ridge. It might be a village." He paused, "Or a Saxon camp!"

"Ride ahead, and Tristan, be safe!" Arthur replied. Tristan nodded and rode off.

"I hope it's a village, I could use some good ale right about now!" Bors replied, sliding off of his horse.

"And a real bed!" Lancelot added, following Bors and dismounting, "With a beautiful maiden laying in wait!" He laughed.

"The way you smell right now, be lucky a dog would lay with you!" Guinevere joked. But it did not matter, Lancelot knew that he had a charm about him with the ladies. He could roll around in a manure pile and still bed a maiden. His good looks and smooth tongue where a deadly combination.

Tristan returned within the hour. He looked at Arthur who had a questioning look on his face, "Tis a village, mostly peasant and a few Roman soldiers."

"Ale house!" Bors cried as he mounted his steed, "Come on men, we're all in much need of a good drink!"

The others followed suit. They quickly made their way across the ridge towards the village. Each and every one of them longing for a good nights rest. Even Galahad hoped that a good drink, a hot meal and a bed would put his dreams to rest for awhile.

Speeding along the narrow streets of the mountain village, Arthur noticed a strange mix of Roman soldiers, Brits, and Woads. "This is a trading post, people from all over come here for goods!" Guinevere replied, seeing the look on Arthur's face, "Welcome to the village of Crows nest Pass!"

"Well, there should be some good ale here then!" Bors replied with a hopeful look in his eye. The ale houses made the memories go away, if only for a little.

They settled their horses into the stables and proceeded across the street to the tavern. The place was filled with people from many different lands. But Galahads and Lancelot's eyes fell almost instantly on a beautiful maiden sitting towards the back of the room. He hair was raven black, her skin a light caramel color and her eyes where a piercing, icey-blue. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that hung to her ankles, with an elaborately beaded neckline. Her face was the most beautiful sight that either of them had ever seen. They found it hard not to stare at her as they joined the others at their table.

Guinevere handed them a cloth, they looked at her like she was mad, "To wipe the drool away!" She smirked as Galahad pushed her hand away.

"She is very far away from home, is she not?" Arthur asked as he took in the beauty of her frame.

"Where does she come from then?" Lancelot asked, tearing his eyes away to look at Arthur.

"Egypt!" Tristan replied, taking a seat and plopping a mug of ale before each of them. "I have seen travelers like this one before. Mostly men and peasants, none of such high stature!"

"Ten coins say I can bed her this night!" Lancelot banged his palm on the table and gave them an evil grin.

Bors threw some coins on the table, "That's against ye!" He replied, "You can woo peasant girls and barmaids, but this one is different laddy!"

"Nonsense, all women are the same!" Lancelot replied, "Well, with some exceptions milady!" Guinevere shot him a look, and then tossed in some coins.

"Those are against you as well!" She crossed her arms.

In the end, the only one who thought he could win this bet was Lancelot himself. He glanced at the pile of coins on the table, then back at the girl. She was sipping on a golden chalice, talking with two gentlemen, who appeared to be her travel companions.

Lancelot finished his ale and ran a hand through his hair.

"Here he goes!" Tristan smirked, "Let's all watch this magician work his magic!"

The others watched as Lancelot sauntered up to the table, totally ignoring the two men. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but could see the woman's face clearly. She gave him a questioning look, then the men started to stand.

"Well, looks like we'd better get over there!" Galahad pushed back is chair, Tristan followed.

"We're terribly sorry for our friend..." Galahad smiled at the woman, who returned it with a smile that lit up the room.

"Yes, he's a bit daft!" Tristan replied pulling Lancelot by the arm. "And the ale does not help this!"

"Milady!" Galahad replied, bidding her goodbye.

She held out her hand, which Galahad, surprised at the gesture, gingerly took and kissed. "Thank you kind sir!" She gave him another one of her smiles.

"Your quite welcome, milady!"

She reached into her coin purse and tossed a large silver coin at Galahad, "You deserve to win something out of that bet!" She smiled again, tapping her ears at Galahads confused expression, "I have perfect hearing!"

Galahad slipped the coin into the pocket of his tunic, "Good evening milady," He nodded, "Gentlemen!"

Lancelot just glared bewildered at his friend, "Here you go my friend!" Arthur pushed the pile of coins towards Galahad, who gave him a questioning look, "You got a lot farther then Lancelot!" He chuckled, punching Lancelot in the shoulder. The rest burst into laughter.

"I told you my friend, she was different!" Bors laughed and took another sip of ale.

Slamming a fist on the table, Lancelot quickly jumped up from the table and stormed out of the tavern. All eyes followed him out the door, including the beautiful Egyptian. Galahads eyes rested on her, she returned his look with a smile. Galahads cheeks turned crimson as his friends gave him odd smiles.

Galahads eyes kept drifting towards her table all night and he couldn't explain why. He had see women just as beautiful as her before that hadn't had this kind of effect on him. Occasionally she would glance in his direction and give a small smile. He companions shot him dagger filled looks, but he didn't take heed to them.

"Is it love then?" Guinevere smiled at him. Chin resting on the back of her hand.

His face flushed again as he watched the woman leave. I have no idea of love, milady,...amazing!" He whispered, eyes following her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Meeting**

Author: Samantha Worthington

Summary: This is a King Arthur fanfic. Galahad/OC. Galahad and the rest of the knights are on their way home to Sarmatia, after years of service to Rome. On their journey, they meet a group of Egyptian soldiers. Galahad falls in love with the General of this army. This is a three part fic. Thanks to _**I Fancy Hugh Dancy **_for the inspiration for this story! P.S, this is the first fic that I have let anyone read, so please take it easy on me!:0)

Rating: E for now. It will change eventually! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Character list:

Galahad

Arthur

Tristan

Lancelot

Guinevere

Bors

Akil - meaning intelligent in Egyptian

Vanora

Katherine

Badru - meaning born under the full moon

Nailah - meaning successful

Mukamutara - meaning daughter of Mutara

**Chapter 3**

It was late the next morning before Lancelot reappeared. He shot them all a satisfied smile, "Good morning lads!" He replied patting Galahad on the shoulder. Galahad looked at Tristan who just shrugged.

"I guess his pride wasn't hurt too much!" Bors chuckled.

"He probably found a barmaid to mend it for him!" Guinevere replied.

"Two!" Lancelot replied as he strode past her, grinning. The others scoffed loudly.

Tristan sent Saira on ahead before following the path that lead fro the village. The others saddled up their horses and followed the scout.

It was mid-afternoon before they met up with Tristan, who was galloping towards them. Slowing his horse to a stop in front of the group.

"Tristan, what is it?" Arthur did not like the graver then usual look on his scouts face.

"There's a battle not far from here, Saxons!"

"Knights, how do you feel about riding this land of a few more Saxons?" Arthur asked. He was met with the sound of swords being unsheathed.

"Right then, Rrruuussshhh!" He cried stabbing the air in front of him with his sword.

"But Arthur, wait..." Tristan tried to finish his report, but the others quickly rode past him, ready for one more fight.

They rode into the midst of the battle, a large group of Saxons and...monsters?

The knights looked around at the scene, the Saxons where in the midst of battle with half human, half animal warriors.

"What kind of wizardry is this?" Arthur asked, baffled.

"I tried to warn you!" Tristan replied, stopping beside Arthur.

The monsters had the body of a human, but the heads of animals, some bulls, others birds, a lion, a dog, a cow, snake and others they had never seen before.

"What are my eyes seeing?" Galahad asked in a whisper. No one answered, but Tristan.

"Well, these beasts seem to be killing some Saxons, why don't we join them?" He ducked an arrow.

"Rrruuussshh!" Bors cried as they charged into battle. They fought until the Saxons became out numbered and retreated.

The monsters, mistaking the knight as stubborn Saxons turned their attention. Several began to advance on them, speaking in a strange tongue.

"Men, prepare yourselves!" Arthur called as a monster with the head of a monkey swung it's sword at him. Arthur ducked backwards avoiding the curved blade, "We are not the enemy!"

Clashing swords, he quickly looked about for his men. Galahad battled a hawk headed being, Lancelot, a lion, Bors and Guinevere bulls. Tristan had positioned himself in a tree, snipering with his bow. Arthur finally got the upper hand, bringing the monkey to its knees. Lancelot and Galahad had been brought down to their knees as well, swords and spears at their necks.

"Call off your warriors!" Arthur ordered, "NOW!"

The being spoke and the others dropped their weapons, "Artorious Castus?" The being muttered.

"How do you know my name, where do you come from?"

The creature lifted its hands to its head, removing the helmet. "Your not beasts at all! Your men!" Arthur was taken aback.

"Some are men, Artorious! We have heard many stories of you and your knights! Forgive us for testing you. We where ordered not to kill, only to test!"

"Who are you then?" Arthur asked, the man looking very familiar, caramel skin, dark hair and eyes.

"I am Badru, of Egypt!"

"You where in the village last night, where you not?"

"Yes." Then he spoke in his language to the rest, who then removed their helmets.

In awe, Lancelot looked up at Galahads captor and he began to laugh, "Bested by a girl Galahad!"

"Speak for yourself!" Galahad pointed to another raven haired beauty at Lancelot's side.

Galahads gaze turned to his right, looking up at the girl, she seemed very familiar as well.

"Are you the leader of this group?" Arthur asked Badru.

"No, I am not. General Nailah!" Badru called.

Galahads mouth gaped as the woman at his side joined Arthur and Badru. She bowed slightly.

"Artorious Castus, it is a pleasure. I am General Nailah!" She held out a hand. At that moment, both Lancelot and Galahad recognized the woman, the beauty from the tavern. Her face dusted with dirt and specks of blood.

"You can't be serious!" Arthur exclaimed, bewildered, "A woman in charge of this army?"

"And why not? I just bested one of your famous Sarmatian knights. I am the Pharaoh's best soldier!" She replied, keeping her chin held high.

Galahad exchanged surprised and confused looks. Tristan had climbed down from his sniper spot, holding in the laughter, he grinned at the pair and shook his head.

"Well, that's twice in less then a day Lancelot's pride has taken a beating!" Bors exclaimed. "I don't think I'm gonna like the outcome much!"

"Milady, I truly am sorry for my ignorance, it is a shock to me tis all!" Arthur apologized.

"No need sir, I am accustomed to the reaction by now!" Nailah exclaimed. "But do forgive me for this little display, I have heard so much about your knights and when I saw you at the tavern, I just had to test my soldiers against you!"

"I see, so what abut the Saxon's, where they part of your plan?" He asked.

"Yes, they where prisoners. I gave them their freedom for their co-operation!"

"I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!" Lancelot replied, "Beaten by a girl! Me of all people!"

The other smirked, "I must admit, they are pretty good for women!" Bors replied, "Milady, you could move up the ranks rather quickly if you joined them!" He nudged Guinevere.

"Why thank you Bors!" She smiled keenly.

"But milady, you must tell me how a woman such as yourself ended up in this position?" Arthur asked.

"Come, our campsite is not far from here, join us for a meal and we can talk more then!" Nailah replied.

"Knights?" They all nodded their agreement. Mounting their horses, the men followed Nailah's pack of once again masked soldiers, lead by Nailah and Badru.

"What king would let a woman run his army?" Lancelot wondered.

"I think she rather deserves it!" Galahad replied. Bors and Tristan nodded in agreement. "If she can defeat any of us, she should be worthy of the position. After all, we are the fierce Sarmatian knights!" He added with a laugh.

The camp was about an hours ride away. They rode through the trees, hen they stopped, they where overlooking a large meadow filled with wagons and tents, with one large tent in the center.

"Your men can set up camp and rest over there if you like!" Nailah pointed to the southern end of the encampment. "Badru and I must get things ready for the feast! Please, feel free to wander, our home is yours!"

"Thank you madam!" Arthur replied as he and his men dismounted their horses.

"I will send for you when we are ready!" With that, she and Badru rode towards their respective tents.

Nailah's tent was next to the main tent. She pushed back the door flap and stepped inside. Stripping off her armor, she sat back on her makeshift bed. Despite her position, she was in awe that her soldiers had defeated some of the Sarmatians. But her mind kept wandering to the green-eyed, curly-haired knight she had defeated. There was something about him that stirred something in her, but she didn't quite know what it was.

Finally, she put her day dreaming on hold, the feast! She quickly pulled her cloak over her tunic and headed towards the cooks tent.

"Pretty fancy arrangements for an army camp, don't you think?" Tristan observed from his spot under a large tree.

"That's what happens when you leave a woman in charge, everything gets complicated!" Lancelot received a deadly look from Guinevere.

"I don't know why you're making such a fuss over this for? You said she's a worthy fighter and she deserves the rank!" Guinevere questioned, "Why can't women be leaders like men?"

"Women get too emotional and attached, they loose focus!" Lancelot shot back, "Plus, how old is she, twelve?" He received a look from them all, "A female of that age should be worried about marriage and having babies, not trying to save the world!" He finished his rant.

"This woman has really gotten to you, hasn't she?" Tristan replied, placing hand on his chest pocket, containing his throwing knives, just in case he needed to defend himself, as Lancelot shot him a deadly look.

"Don' be daft Tristan!" He replied and walked away. They looked after him and when he was out of sight, laughed profoundly.

"I think that lass really hit a nerve with him! Galahad my friend, you'd best be careful in the art of love and war! Tis never a good outcome!" Bors warned.

"It's not my fault she didn't fall for his games or that her soldiers bested him! No, I won't take blame for his hurt pride!" He replied, kicking a tree stump absently.

"Oh, don't bother Lancelot, he'll find another pretty face to amuse himself with, he'll be fine!" Guinevere replied, "Right Arthur?" She grinned. She remembered how Lancelot had tried for her heart when they first met, but it belonged to Arthur from the moment she heard his voice in the Bishops dungeon. He had gotten over it when he realized that they made each other happy. And how he had longed for Vanora. He would do it again for sure!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Meeting**

Author: Samantha Worthington

Summary: This is a King Arthur fanfic. Galahad/OC. Galahad and the rest of the knights are on their way home to Sarmatia, after years of service to Rome. On their journey, they meet a group of Egyptian soldiers. Galahad falls in love with the General of this army. This is a three part fic. Thanks to _**I Fancy Hugh Dancy **_for the inspiration for this story! P.S, this is the first fic that I have let anyone read, so please take it easy on me!:0)

Rating: E for now. It will change eventually! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Character list:

Galahad

Arthur

Tristan

Lancelot

Guinevere

Bors

Akil - meaning intelligent in Egyptian

Vanora

Katherine

Badru - meaning born under the full moon

Nailah - meaning successful

Mukamutara - meaning daughter of Mutara

**Chapter 4**

Galahad trudged off in the opposite direction, muttering to himself. He wandered round the little tent village aimlessly. He peeked into the main tent, where they would be eating. It was decorated elaborately, fit for a king! Then he wandered into the woods on the far side of the meadow, making sure to stay away from the sulking Lancelot.

At least the rain had come to a stop for now. The sky was still filled with clouds. Off to his left he saw movement through the trees. He crept closer, his hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword, and he could now hear what sounded like one end of a sword fight. A woman's sigh as the sword landed on a tree, the soft steps in the grass, the blade singing through the air.

He gazed into the clearing upon a woman sparring with a tree stump. He watched her back for awhile, taking in each movement, the soft quick steps, and the arc she made with her sword, the way her body moved, so delicately to deliver such a deadly blow. He thought it almost like a dance. Then suddenly, his food cracked a twig, the snap almost deafening in the silence.

The woman turned quickly in his direction, sword at the ready. "Whose there?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry to startle you General, I was just admiring your technique!" He replied, only then noticing she wore only a small white tunic, cinched at the waist by a gold sash. The cloth, now soaked from rain and sweat, clung to her body and her hair stuck to her face as it whipped around in the breeze. She was beautiful, how he wished he had Lancelot's loose tongue to tell her so.

"Sir Galahad, tis a pleasure!" She smiled that smile at him that made the sun seem to shine a bit brighter, her eyes sparkled like jewels. "How can I help you?"

I was wondering the same, milady!" He gestured towards the tree stump.

"Well, I was hoping for a partner. I like it better when they fight back!" She grinned evilly. But Galahad didn't know why, but whenever he was in her presence, his face felt like it was on fire!

He smirked at her, "Wasn't besting me once today enough?"

She laughed, "Practice, practice, practice!" Then stood in a defensive stance, sword over her head, pointing in his direction. She wiggled her eyebrows at him, coaxing him on, "Sir, do not make me charge you!"

He pulled out his sword and came at her. Easily she deflected the blow. They sparred until they locked swords above their heads, "Do you yield?" She grinned.

Galahad shook his head, he was surprised at the strength in her small frame.

"Good!" She kicked her left leg out and swiped his feet out from under him. He landed with a thud and a groan. "Do you yield?" She stood with her feet at either of his hips, sword at his throat.

With one quick movement, he knocked the sword away, kicked up his legs to wrap around her right thigh, which pulled her to the ground and in seconds he was on top of her, pinning her arms at he sides with his knees.

"Never underestimate your opponent, especially when they are down!" He replied, "Now milady, do you yield?"

"Never underestimate your opponent, eh?" She mocked, taking Galahad by surprise, she brought her legs up, knocking him in the back with such force, he tumbled head over heals off of her. Within seconds, she had her sword at his throat again, and he was disarmed.

"You have done it again! You've bested me twice this day!"

"Like you, I have had years of practice and good training!" She sheathed her sword and stuck out a hand to help Galahad to his feet.

"Thank you milady!" He was not accustomed to being helped, let alone by a woman. He was the one who always helped them. He flushed a little embarrassed.

"No sir, I thank you! I haven't had a sparring match like that in quite sometime!"

"Well, you are very welcome!" and he gave her a little bow, which made her giggle. He noticed the childish innocence in her face, which was usually masked with a serious expression, except for when she looked at him, it softened a little.

Milady, if you don't mind me asking, how old where you when you learned to fight?"

She stopped to think for a moment, squinting her eyes, "I believe I was eleven, when I should have been out chasing boys, my mother use to say!" She laughed, "I was more interested in watching my father spar with his men, following every move, and I remember thinking it like a dance!"

"And that was how long ago?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Good knight, if you where wondering my age, I am twenty-two. An old maid, I guess by standards!" She rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, madam, you are far from an old maid!" His face turned crimson as he watched hers do the same.

"Thank you kind sir!" She replied with a curtsy.

At that moment they heard a horn sound. Galahad, startled tore his eyes from her.

"Ah, it is almost time to eat!" She replied, gathering her things, Galahad began to help.

"You must tell me milady, how have you come to be here in this position?" Getting brave, he wanted to know everything about her.

She looked at him quizzically with one eyebrow cocked, "I practice every night before sunset!" They both laughed, she eyed him, seeing the longing for truth, the curiosity in his face, along with a hint of something she could not describe. "My position, ah well, I have earned it, like you. My father, Akil, was the general of the Pharaoh's army many moons ago. I watched him as I grew, training his men. Mimicking their movements, like I have said. Totally against my mothers wishes, of course!" They began to walk back to camp.

"My father, having no sons, embraced my thirst for battle and taught me. When he thought me ready, I was entered in a competition. You see, where I come from, it is not uncommon for women to compete. The Pharaoh's use it as a form of entertainment. I prevailed over all of my opponents. Impressed by this, the Pharaoh had me train more of these women for his entertainment. Becoming quite fond of me and my warriors, he bestowed the rank of captain upon me, my soldiers and I began as royal guards." Galahad walked beside her in stunned silence.

"Upon my current rank being handed to me, my father decided, that in order to repay the Pharaoh for his generosity, he gave my hand in marriage to the Pharaoh's first born son. With the loyalty and fearlessness I showed, made him think me fit for a queen!"

Galahads heart sank at these words. Nailah laughed, "Imagine, a woman of my state a queen! Have you ever seen a queen who could defend herself and her country with almost any weapon forged? One who would sooner roll around in the dirt with enemies then sit on a throne decked out in jewels and pretty dresses?" She shook her head.

"So, this would be the life that you would choose, over the glamorous life of a queen?" He asked, perplexed.

"If I had a choice, I would fight until my last breath was taken! I relish in this freedom, sir Galahad and I will enjoy it while I still can!"

"But what does the prince have to say about your fighting, does he not disapprove?"

"The prince? He has not much to say milord!" He gave her a puzzled look, "The queen has yet to conceive a child, and therefore, I am still free!"

"What! You have been promised in marriage to a man that does not exist?" Now Galahad started to think that the Egyptians where a completely mad race.

"Yes! But I do not dwell on such things. I will be long past child birthing before a prince is old enough to wed! And besides, only the Gods know if there will be a prince, maybe it will be a princess, which I hope is the case!" She smiled, stopping at her tent, "Well, good sir, I bid you farewell for now. We shall talk more later!"

"I truly hope so milady!" He kissed her hand, drawing in the scent of dirt and grass from their sparring, mixed with the sweet smell of sweat, roses and honey. He smiled at her as she entered her tent. She had intrigued him so. She was ever bit the leader in front of her army, but away from that task, she was quite different, still determined, but more carefree, more open. He wondered that they where very similar. Taken at such a young age and thrown into battle, not taking the time to dwell on childish games. He felt as if he could be completely open to her as well and be himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Meeting**

Author: Samantha Worthington

Summary: This is a King Arthur fanfic. Galahad/OC. Galahad and the rest of the knights are on their way home to Sarmatia, after years of service to Rome. On their journey, they meet a group of Egyptian soldiers. Galahad falls in love with the General of this army. This is a three part fic. Thanks to _**I Fancy Hugh Dancy **_for the inspiration for this story! P.S, this is the first fic that I have let anyone read, so please take it easy on me!:0)

Rating: E for now. It will change eventually! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Character list:

Galahad

Arthur

Tristan

Lancelot

Guinevere

Bors

Akil - meaning intelligent in Egyptian

Vanora

Katherine

Badru - meaning born under the full moon

Nailah - meaning successful

Mukamutara - meaning daughter of Mutara

Chapter 5

Galahad walked back to his campsite to wash up. He was greeted by Lancelot, Tristan and Arthur. Lancelot's expression was difficult to read, but he seemed to be in better spirits then when he left. He clapped Galahad on the back, "Forgive my rant earlier, brother, women play with the mind, make men mad!"

"I know you would come around eventually!" Galahad smiled, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Well now, who's ready for a feast?" Bors called as he stepped from his tent.

"I am in need of some good ale, music and women!" Lancelot replied as he headed towards the main tent.

"Guinevere had a talk with him!" Tristan replied, "Well, it was more like scolding a child really! Nevertheless, it was entertaining to hear!" He loved it when Guinevere took over as mother hen to the men, until it was his turn under her wrath, then he kept his distance.

"I shall thank her later!" Galahad replied, a little embarrassed. Splashing some water on his face, he washed up.

"So, where did you get off too this evening?" Tristan eyed his filthy attire, "You look like you've been rolling around with pigs!"

"I went for a walk to calm down."

"And what, a tree attacked you?" Tristan scoffed.

"No, I ran into Nailah..." He saw the look Tristan was giving him, "She was sparring and needed a partner! God Tristan, I am not Lancelot!" He shook his head.

Grinning mischievously, "I wouldn't judge you if you did, she is breathtaking!"

"She really is Tristan, I can't explain what it is about her, she's just so different from other women, I don't know!" Galahad replied, pulling a clean tunic over his head.

"Love is a mysterious thing!"

"Why is everyone throwing that word around these last few days?" He replied defensively.

"Maybe it's the way you look at her, or the way you act when she's around that's tipping everyone off!"

"I barely know her, how can I love her? I don't know how to describe it, I'm mystified and captivated by her!"

"Well lads, let's go. The ale is singing to me!" Bors laughed as he headed away from camp.

Galahad stepped ahead of Tristan, walking backwards a few paces facing his friend, "Is that love? Is it possible to have love at first sight?"

"My friend, I have never experienced love, so I am not the one to ask. Arthur or Bors are better acquainted with love then I." They stopped a few yards away from the main tent. Lancelot had started a dagger throwing contest outside with some o the soldiers and peasants. Drinking back the last of the ale in his cup, he saw his friends approach.

"Ah, come lads, join us for a throw! Twill be awhile yet!" He motioned to the tent.

Looking over the men and women gathered around Lancelot, Tristan replied, "This should be an easy win or either of us!" Galahad nodded his agreement.

"What are the rules?" One female soldier asked, stepping forward.

"Well, milady, the point is to see who can come the closest to the mark I have made on yonder tree, do you see it?" Lancelot asked, the woman nodded, taking the dagger he offered. Stepping up to the throwing mark, she took aim and tossed the dagger with great force. It landed with a thud a food below the mark. She received a lot of 'Good tries' as she rejoined the onlookers. "Next?" A young man stood before them and his dagger whizzed past the tree altogether, which was met with laughter. Embarrassed, he moved back into the crowd. An older gentleman threw next and his dagger landed an inch above the mark. The crowd was pleased with this, murmuring to each other.

Then it was Lancelot's turn, he stepped up to the line, took aim, then closed his eyes and threw, the dagger had hit the mark. Congratulations and pats on the back met him as he took his seat beside the fire.

They continued their game for awhile before they heard music begin to play inside the tent. Each knight had gotten caught up in the game and wasn't prepared to give up just yet, until Bors stuck his head out of the tent door,

"Lads, I think you should come inside, the festivities are starting!"

"In a minute Bors!" Galahad replied, grabbing another dagger from Lancelot.

"I really think ye needs to see this, 'specially you Lancelot!" Their attention perked at this. They looked at each other quizzically, then grabbed their cups of ale and entered the tent, only to stop in their tracks at what lay before them.

Four women stood before them, adorned with beautiful jewelery, their skirts, layers of colored veils that hung low on their hips which where wrapped in coin belts. Their midriffs bare and chests covered by only ornately decorated bra. Their belts jingled as their hips shimmied to the music in unison. The dance had them mystified, but none more then Galahad, for the leader of this army stood in this group of scantily dressed women. Never in a thousand years did he expect to see her like this, only in his dreams.

His eyes never left her moving form, gracefully moving to the music, throwing sharp hips, shimmies and Egyptian hips along with the others. Finally, the music stopped and the women bowed at the wave of applause they received.

"If all Egyptian women can do that, then I say forget about going home to Sarmatia, Egypt it is for me!" Lancelot replied slapping Galahad on the back, bringing him out of his trance-like state.

"That was, it was..."

"Amazingly exotic!" Tristan finished Galahads sentence. Who nodded his agreement, eyes glued back to Nailah's form as she took her place next to Arthur at the head table.

"That was extraordinary!" Guinevere replied in awe.

"Yes, quite!" Arthur agreed.

"You enjoyed our belly dancing then?" Nailah smiled, "That is good, we have more entertainment later if you would like to partake!"

Guinevere stared at her in question, "You mean,...me...do that...no I couldn't possibly!"

"And why not? Tis not hard milady, it tis controlled movements. I will show you!" She smiled, "Come!" She put out her hand for Guinevere to take. The knights, especially Arthur, now looked on at the two women. "Do what I do!"

Nailah stood, knees bent and pelvis slightly extended, and began to shimmy her hips, causing the coins on her hips to jingle. Guinevere, who had borrowed a belt from another dancer, followed. Sticking her right hip out, as if to hip check someone, she continued with sharp hips, that swirled their way into figure eights and mya's! Nailah was impressed how fast Guinevere caught on. "Very good! Excellent!" She replied as the men applauded. "Now all you need to do is practice! Twill drive the men mad, milady!" She laughed as she scanned the room, eyes landing on Galahads face, observing this with great interest. Guinevere blushed a little as she saw her husband's face.

Tearing her eyes away from Galahads, Nailah raised her hands, clapping twice. At the sound, servants filed into the tent, carrying trays of food, setting them down before the men. She took her spot next to Arthur once again as she remained standing, she took her chalice and lifted it into the air, "Tonight we feast with Sir Artorious Castus and his infamous Sarmatian Knights! Sir Lancelot, Sir Bors, Sir Tristan, Sir Galahad and Lady Guinevere!" She motioned to each, lingering on Galahads form, before motioning to Guinevere. The others raised their glasses and drank to the knights.

"So milady, tell me, what exactly are you and your men doing here in Britain?" Arthur asked as they indulged in the feast.

"The peasants are traders, they come to Crows nest Pass each year to trade their goods in great numbers, as you can see." She waved a hand around the room. "The Pharaoh has heard the stories of Rome abandoning Britain and the Saxon's attacks. He ordered my soldiers and I to travel with his people to protect them from those attackers!'

"I see, and what of your armor? It fascinates me!" He replied.

"Ah, well, I am pleased you take interest in this, as it was I who suggested this to the Pharaoh. Tis a distraction tactic. Each of my soldiers have chosen one God to represent, Badru has chosen the God who passes judgment upon the dead, Thoth, who is represented by the baboon and I have chosen Ra, our sun God, represented by the hawk!"

By now, their conversation had captured the attention of the knights. "Well, that was an ingenious plan, using the art of distraction. It works quite well, as my men and I did not know what to think upon arriving in that meadow today, Saxon's fighting off half human, half animal warriors!"

Nailah beamed with pride at this, "Thank you milord!" They continued their conversation throughout the meal, Guinevere wondered of Nailah's position when a horn blew and two female soldiers entered the tent. Bowing to their audience, they unsheathed their swords, ready for a duel. As they watched the women expertly block one another's attacks, Nailah reiterated her life story to Guinevere and Arthur.

"So, please tell me, what brings you, Artorious, to these far parts of the Britain?" Nailah asked.

"My knights and I are on our way home, Guinevere and I to Rome, and the knights to their respective territories of Sarmatia!" He replied.

"I see, you all must be so relieved to be going home after so long!" She replied, receiving nods from the men, "And which route will you take, if you do not mind me asking. It's just that the Saxon's have moved far inland. We have encountered them as far as Partha!"

Arthur was taken aback, he had not realized how far the Saxon incursions had gotten in this land. Soon, they would be knocking on Romes door!

"We had been planning to stay south as much as possible until we reach the Sarmatian boarder." Tristan replied, beckoning for more ale.

"We have ships anchored in the English Channel, if you like, you and your men can travel with us until then." Nailah offered, "There is safety in numbers, no?"

"When do you leave for the English Channel, milady?" Arthur asked, "My men are anxious to get home!"

"We begin our return in two days!" She replied.

"If my men don't mind staying and resting or a few extra days, men?"

They looked to one another, knowing that their bodies needed the rest and so did their horses, they nodded their agreement.

"Excellent!" Nailah smiled, secretly glad to spend more time with a certain knight, or so she hoped!

The Green-eyed, curly-haired knights heart skipped a beat at the thought of spending the next few months with the beautiful General!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Meeting**

Author: Samantha Worthington

Summary: This is a King Arthur fanfic. Galahad/OC. Galahad and the rest of the knights are on their way home to Sarmatia, after years of service to Rome. On their journey, they meet a group of Egyptian soldiers. Galahad falls in love with the General of this army. This is a three part fic. Thanks to _**I Fancy Hugh Dancy **_for the inspiration for this story! P.S, this is the first fic that I have let anyone read, so please take it easy on me!:0)

Rating: E for now. It will change eventually! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Character list:

Galahad

Arthur

Tristan

Lancelot

Guinevere

Bors

Akil - meaning intelligent in Egyptian

Vanora

Katherine

Badru - meaning born under the full moon

Nailah - meaning successful

Mukamutara - meaning daughter of Mutara

**Chapter 6**

As the night went on and the ale and wine took effect, the knights, but mostly Bors, had complained about not being able to dance. Badru waved a hand at the musicians and the music instantly became a waltz.

Jumping to their feet, each man wobbly grabbed a partner. Looking up to see Nailah clapping along with the music and laughing at their stumbling dance, Galahad kindly excused himself from his partner and stepped up to Nailah.

"Milady, do me the honor of this dance?" He smiled brightly, kissing her hand tenderly letting his lips linger on her knuckles and staring into her blue orbs as he waited an answer.

"Milord, I do not know this dance..." She began.

"I'll teach you!" He replied, entwining their fingers and pulling her onto the dance floor. She blushed, knowing she would trip and make a fool out of herself in front of the young knight, "Just follow me!" He took her right hand in his and placed his left hand on the bare skin of her hip, sending a burning sensation throughout both of their bodies. Gazing at one another for a moment, Galahad started to pull her along, feet moving to the beat of the music, "1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3.! Watch my feet, ok?"

She nodded as she felt her hair whipping around her face as Galahad spun them around and around the dance floor. "Excellent! You're a natural!" This made her blush.

"Thank you Milord!" She smiled. Feeling flushed from the dance and Galahads steady gaze and closeness, she motioned towards the door. "I think I am in need of some fresh air!" Having not let go of Galahads hand, she pulled him along with her, to his amazement. When they exited the tent, Lancelot had resumed his dagger competition, shaking his head at the two as they walked off.

Galahad followed Nailah's gaze to the sky, "Beautiful is't it?"

"Very!" She replied, plopping onto her bottome and laying back on the grass, of course, once again pulling a surprised Galahad along with her. She giggled at his expression as his bottom hit the grass. "I believe I have had too much wine!" She blushed again, still giggling. Her leaders front completely dissolved as she let go and became herself with him once again.

He gazed down at her, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, "Have you ever looked at the stars before, Galahad?"

That had to be the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, the sound of his name coming from her lips. If that where the only sound her heard for the rest of his life, he would be happy. "Of course milady, each and every night!"

"No, I mean, really look at them, to see the stories written in them?" She replied, waving her hand towards the stars.

"Well, no, I don't think I have." He lay back next to her, now noticing that she had not once let go of his hand since they started to dance and he slightly smiled at this.

She studied the sky for a moment, then pointed upward, "You see there," She connected the stars with an invisible line with her fingers. "Sekhmet. Those born under her star possess a brilliant mentality and sustained optimism and imagination!" He gave her a questioning look, "Sekhmet is the Goddess of war and rivalry. Which explains my lust for battle!" She grinned.

"So you where born under her star then?"

"Yes, during the middle of proyet. I believe your people refer to it as winter. Tell me, when where you born, I will show you your star."

"June, the beginning of our summer!"

She thought for a moment, eyes squinted and motioning her fingers as if counting, "Shomu is our summer." She paused again, looking up, "Hathor s your star. SHe is the Goddess of the earth and sky. You enjoy life to the fullest, you are an expert at winning, the best in most situations." She replied, pointing out another group of stars. "I think it describes you perfectly!"

HE smiled in agreement, "Yes, that does sound like me milady!"

"Enough with this milady folly!" She replied, propping herself up on an elbow, "To you, I am Nailah, nothing more, understand?" She couldn't help but smile everytime she looked into her handsome face. He radiated joy and happiness. But there was a dark spot in his eyes, which bothered her, she wanted to know everything about him and he, her!

He returned her smile and gave her a small salute, which made her roll her eyes, "I recieve enough of those from my soldiers, I do not wish them from you, my friend!"

"If it is your wish, mila... Nailah!" He grinned wickedly. "Please, tell me more about your Egypt." He rested his arms behind his head. Nailah rested her head on his chest, their bodies perpindicular to one another.

"Where shall I start?" She wondered.

"Tell me more about your Gods."

"Ok, well in Egypt, we have twelve Gods and Goddesses. Ptah was the God who brought the world to being. I guess he would be considered by the Romans as the almight God. He is represented as a bull. Each God or Goddess is represented by an animal. Thoth is the God of learning and the one to pass judgement upon the dead. This is the God Badru has come to represent on his armor."

"A baboon, isit?"

Nailah nodded, "There is Amun, the king of the Gods. His animal is the ram. The sun god, Ra..."

"Which is represented by a hawk as on your armor." Galahad replied.

"Yes, when I was born, I had a birthmark shaped like a sun burst, my mother always assumed that I was touched by Ra himself!" She turned her back to him and pulled her hair to the side, exposing her neck where he traced the mark at the nape of her neck with his fingers. The action forced her to suck in a sharp breath as a slight dizziness came over her. She shivered a little, despite the warm summer air. This reaction to his touch made him smile, knowing now the effect he had on her. He bent his face closer to her skin, about to place his lips upon her when he heard her name being called.

They both jumped to their feet and dusted themselves off as Badru strode up the path.

"Ah, there you are milady!" He replied, eyeing Galahad, "What are you doing out here, are you not enjoying the festivities?"

"Oh, no, quite the opposite my friend." She replied, "I was feeling a bit out of sorts from the wine and needed some fresh air, and my darling new friend here, Sir Galahad offered to accompany me for a walk!"

"Ugh huh, well come milady, they are requesting another dance!" Badru replied.

Nailah rolled her eyes, "Fine, we will be there in a moment!"

Badru eyed Galahad once more before he took his leave.

"Friendly fellow!" Galahad furrowed his brows.

"Pay no attention to Badru. He has taken it upon himself to play the roll of my big brother!" She raised her hand to him, "Shall we, then?"

Galahad gently took her outstretched hand, wrapping her arm around his. "Your 'brother'," he made quotation marks in the air with his fingers, "Should realize that your quite capable of taking care of yourself." He grinned.

She nodded her agreement.

"And if, for any reason you could not, I will be at your side!" He quickly added as a slight flush came to his cheeks.

"Why thank you my good knight! To have such a nobleman at my side in battle would ease my mind greatly!"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Meeting**

Author: Samantha Worthington

Summary: This is a King Arthur fanfic. Galahad/OC. Galahad and the rest of the knights are on their way home to Sarmatia, after years of service to Rome. On their journey, they meet a group of Egyptian soldiers. Galahad falls in love with the General of this army. This is a three part fic. Thanks to _**I Fancy Hugh Dancy **_for the inspiration for this story! P.S, this is the first fic that I have let anyone read, so please take it easy on me!:0)

Rating: E for now. It will change eventually! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Character list:

Galahad

Arthur

Tristan

Lancelot

Guinevere

Bors

Akil - meaning intelligent in Egyptian

Vanora

Katherine

Badru - meaning born under the full moon

Nailah - meaning successful

Mukamutara - meaning daughter of Mutara

**Chapter 7**

"Now where'd ye disappear to laddie?" Bors asked giving Galahad a questioning look as he rejoined the party.

"Nailah was in need of some fresh air, I accompanied her on a walk." The young knight replied. Bors laughed and elbowed him.

"She's really got a hold on ya, hasn't she?" Galahads response was a grin, "Ah, reminds me of Vanora and me when we where young!" Bors got lost in his thoughts and in the ale. It had been so long ago that he sent Vanora and their eleven children back to Sarmatia for safety's sake. How he longed to be with them again!

As he sat chatting with Bors and eventually Tristan, he watched Nailah weave her way through the crowd, talking with people here and there, occasionally getting pulled out into the dancing crowd by a drunken soldier or peasant, laughing the whole time.

God he loved her smile!

"Galahad! Come, the ante is growing, show these folks how it is done!" Lancelot replied, slapping his friend on the back.

Galahad tore his eyes off of Nailah and looked up at his friend wearily.

"Don't give me that look boy, come, we're having a wonderful time out there!"

"I was having a wonderful time in here!" He muttered to himself, but he pushed himself away from the table and walked to the door with Lancelot.

Arthur and Guinevere had joined in the games as well. Guinevere having bested Arthur twice now, barely nipping his dagger which had just grazed the bulls eye mark. Leaving Galahad to face off against her.

"Milady, I truly am sorry to have to end your reign so quickly!" He replied, taking up his position behind the throwing line. With a quick flick of his wrist, the dagger flew through the air and hit the target dead on!

"Well, that's going to be difficult to beat!" Guinevere replied with a smirk. Her dagger landed next to Galahads resulting in a draw.

Galahad had taken up the throwing position again, not having noticed that Nailah had joined the crowd of onlookers. Just as he was about to throw, she stepped up behind him and blew softly in his ear. Releasing the dagger before he had time to recuperate from the surprise, it whizzed past the tree!

"Guinevere, no cheating…!" He trailed off as he saw Nailah, not Guinevere standing behind him, grinning wickedly.

"Well done Sir Galahad, well done!" She teased.

"Why you…" He grinned evilly and made after Nailah, who gave Guinevere a wink and took off through the crowd giggling, Galahad hot on her heels.

After a few minutes, she glanced over her shoulder to see how close he actually was to her, but to her surprise, he had vanished. Stopping in her tracks, she turned, eyes scowering the darkness.

Just as she was about to call his name, she felt arms wrap around her bare waist and lift her off of her feet. Galahads breath was hot in her ear, "That was not fair milady!" He spun her around to face him, she grinned up at him.

"I am sorry dear Galahad, I could not resist!"

He raised a hand to her face, brushing her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. Her heart leaped as he leaned into her. She felt like putty in his arms as their lips met. She was amazed at how gentle his kiss was and the sensations that ran through her at his touch. She returned his kiss, only after her senses cleared a little.

Their hearts raced, pounding loudly in their ears. His lips brushed across her jaw and down to her neck, causing her to let out a small whimper. At the sound, he pulled her closer to him, recapturing her lips. This kiss deepened as she ran a hand threw his curly locks, then traced the side of his face gently bringing her hands to rest on his chest.

Suddenly Galahads conscious got the better of him and he broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, I,…we can't do this, not like this!" He replied rubbing a thumb across her cheek.

"I thought this was what you wanted?" She replied in a dejected whisper.

"Oh, how I do, I have wanted this moment since I first laid eyes on you! But not like this, not under the influence of ale and wine!" He admitted and apologized. Expecting her to storm off or even slap him, he was surprised when she reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She smiled, "A nobleman through and through! Come, walk me back to my tent. You are right, the wine and ale has gotten to us. Let us save this for another time!"

He was bewildered, had she wanted this affection as much as he wanted to give it? Was she saying that there was still a chance? His mind swirled with questions that his mouth would not and could not ask.

She linked her arm with is as they walked back to the encampment. They walked in silence, both replaying their intimate moment over and over in their minds eye.

Nailah broke the silence as they stopped outside of her tent. "Um, thank you for a wonderful night!" She smiled, a little uneasily.

"Your quite welcome, it was a pleasure!" His smile was as uneasy as Nailah's.

"Well, good night my dear knight! Until tomorrow!"

Galahad took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles, "Until tomorrow, my sweet Nailah!"

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he walked back to camp. MOst of the party goers had turned in for the night, but there where still a few lingering around the fires.

"And what brings such a smile to thine face?" Guinevere quirked as Galahad's form passed by the fire.

Startled at the sound of her voice, he gazed at her silhouette, silently cursing her Woad stealth. "Nothing!" He replied, wanting to just get back to his tent t revel in his thoughts.

"Nothing!" She repeated skeptically.

"The festivities this evening, it was a welcome change. It helped to ease my mind from unfortunate memories!"

"Yes, a welcome change indeed! Especially seeing such a positive change in your countenance. You know how you've made us worry, don't you?" She replied

'Uh oh, here comes mother hen again!' He thought to himself.

Seeing his slight flinch, she cut her lecture short. "Good night Galahad! Pleasant dreams!" She smiled as she made her way to her and Arthurs tent.

"And to you milady!" He replied.

Galahad lay on his bed, hands resting behind his head, the smile permantly plastered on his face. He remembered the feel of Nailah's lips on his, so soft and the taste of wine still lingered on them. And the way she returned his embrace and his kiss so freely. The thoughts of her where driving him mad! How he wanted her so!

Soon sleep took over and his eyes closed, drifting into a deep sleep filled with images of his sweet Nailah!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Meeting**

Author: Samantha Worthington

Summary: This is a King Arthur fanfic. Galahad/OC. Galahad and the rest of the knights are on their way home to Sarmatia, after years of service to Rome. On their journey, they meet a group of Egyptian soldiers. Galahad falls in love with the General of this army. This is a three part fic. Thanks to _**I Fancy Hugh Dancy **_for the inspiration for this story! P.S, this is the first fic that I have let anyone read, so please take it easy on me!:0)

Rating: E for now. It will change eventually! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Character list:

Galahad

Arthur

Tristan

Lancelot

Guinevere

Bors

Akil - meaning intelligent in Egyptian

Vanora

Katherine

Badru - meaning born under the full moon

Nailah - meaning successful

Mukamutara - meaning daughter of Mutara

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, the encampment was unusually quiet. Most of the inhabitants where still sleeping off the ale from the festivities the night before.

Galahad awoke to the sun twinkling through the fabric of his tent. Rolling over onto his back, a smile played across his lips as he thought of Nailah. Lying under the covers, he replayed last night's events. The smile widening.

But soon, it faded as he wondered, did she mean what she had said, about waiting for a better time, or was that the wine talking?

As he lay there, the sounds of the little village became louder and louder as the patrons awoke. There was the sound of hooves pounding the earth and he heard shouting. Quickly he tossed back the sheets and pulled on his boots, grabbing his sword as he exited his tent.

He was greeted by Arthur and Tristan, who had awoken to the noise.

"What has happened?" He asked, the others faces mimicked his.

"I do not know!" Came Arthur's reply, "Come, let us find out!"

The three headed towards the main tent. They stopped a few passers by to question what was happening, but all they knew was that a scouting party had been sent out before dawn, and they where now back.

Arthur spotted Badru as they got closer to the main tent, "Badru!" He called, 'What is all the commotion about?"

"Ah, Arthur! Good morning!" Badru replied wearily.

"What seems to be the problem on this beautiful morning?" Arthur questioned again.

"Tis nothing really, General Nailah lead a small scouting party this morning. They met a group of Woads who where out hunting, you know how stealthy those Woads can be. Well, it seems that some of the horses got spooked. The General and two more got thrown from their horses!"

"Are they alright?" Arthur asked, concern washing over all three. Tristan practically had to hold onto Galahad to keep him in place.

He wanted to be with her if she was hurt, to comfort her and take care of her.

"Yes, a few scrapes and bruises, they will be fine!" Badru continued.

"Where is Nailah?" Galahad found his thoughts rushing out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I wish to see her!"

Badru gave him a stern look, and then replied, "The General is in her tent, tending to her wounds."

Galahad wiggled out of Tristan's grasp, "Thank you." He replied as he headed around the main tent to Nailah's. Stopping at the entrance, he heard Nailah's voice, she was speaking in her native tongue to another woman. Galahad cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Who is it?" The woman called.

"Galahad, milady!" He replied.

"Tis fine Mukamutara, you can go now. I can take care of the rest!" Came Nailah's voice.

The woman exited the tent, "Dear Knight, do come in. I'm afraid I'm an awful fright this morning, I apologize!" Nailah replied.

Galahad entered the tent, her back was facing him, she wore a white, backless dress, and for the first time, he noticed her battle scars and some bruising from the fall this morning.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

She slightly turned to face him, but he could see the cut to her lip, "I am fine, just a few bumps and bruises!"

"Come, let me see." He replied sitting next to her and gently cupping her chin in his hand as he turned her face to him. He winced at the severity of the swollen lip. She had some minor scratches across her face and a black eye. Her arms and hands where marked as well, but like she had said, nothing serious.

She gave him a small grin, then winced at the pain it caused her. "It turns out, my battle horse is easily spooked by the Woads!"

Galahad dipped a cloth in some water, taking her right arm, he gently began to wipe the blood and dirt away. "Yes, the Woads have a way of striking fear into the bravest of souls! It's just a good thing they did not attack!"

She nodded, watching him as he cleaned her cuts. She mused at how gentle he was, making sure not to cause her anymore discomfort. "Thank you!" She replied as Galahad wrapped a bandage around the more severe cut.

He gave her a small smile, "Please, turn." He twirled an index finger in the air. He continued to tend to her.

"You know, I do have a healer to take care of these." She replied, "You do not have to trouble yourself with this!"

"It is no trouble at all. I was concerned when Badru said you where hurt. I wanted to see if you where alright." He flushed with embarrassment.

"As you can see, I am alive and breathing!" She smirked over her shoulder. "But I am much better now that you are here!"

This made his face glow a brighter shade of red. "I am glad that you where not seriously hurt!"

"Galahad, you are a good man!" She smiled as she turned to face him again. "A very good man!" She cupped his cheek in her hand.

He placed his own hand over hers, holding it there, reveling in her touch. He pulled her hand around to his mouth, gently kissing each knuckle, sending a shiver down her spine. "Thank you milady!" He smiled, still holding her hand.

"What did I say last night about this folly?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"I know it is a hard habit to break. I will try harder next time!" He grinned. How he wanted to take her in his arms at that moment, he surprised even himself at having the will power to hold himself back.

"General Nailah, may I have a word?" Badru's voice boomed from outside the tent.

"Of course Badru, one moment please!" Nailah replied, "Thank you again for coming to see me Galahad. I shall speak with you again this afternoon." She smiled.

"Until then!" He kissed her hand and took his leave. As he exited the tent. Badru stood tall and proud, eyeing him again. Galahad wanted to comment on this, but thought better of it.

"Badru, what can I do for you this day?" Nailah asked as half a smile played across her face.

Badru's reaction to her wounds was not much off Galahads, "Milady," He began to voice his concern.

"I am fine Badru, I am fine. Sir Galahad fixed me up quite well!"

"Sir Galahad." His voice was displeased as he continued. "Milady, have you forgotten your place? You are to be our next queen, you cannot be seen running around with the likes of those knights!"

Nailah stood, fists clenched at her sides, "I have not forgotten my place, Badru, have you?" She replied bitterly. "I am sworn to an unborn king, my allegiance is to our Pharaoh, no matter what the outcome! Until the day the queen gives birth, I will do as I please with no more quarrel from you, am I understood?"

"Yes, milady!" He bowed slightly, still not happy with her response. "As you know, I am sworn to protect you, too keep you away from deaths door until the day a new king is born!"

"Leave Artorious and his men be. Consider them as brothers, now go!" She waved a hand towards the door.

"Milady!" He gave another bow, curtly turned on his heels and left.

'Men! Why do they always think that they know best?' She wondered to herself as she pulled her hair back from her face, tying it with a ribbon.

"Arthur, what's going on?" Lancelot asked as they returned to their camp.

"Nothing serious!" He reassured the others, then recapped the morning's events.

"So no one was hurt badly, then?" Lancelot questioned.

"Nailah took a pretty good fall!" Galahad replied as he took a seat under a tree.

"And how is she?" Arthur asked, concerned for both the General and his youngest knight. He had never seen Galahad act this way towards a woman before and knowing the particulars of her past and future, he worried that the lad was getting in over his head.

"A black eye and swollen lip are the worst of her wounds, a few scrapes and bruises on her arms and back. But she should be fine within a few days." He replied.

"I see, you've become her knight in shining armor, then?" Lancelot raised an eyebrow.

Galahad rolled his eyes and shook his head, "What is it to you?" He spat.

Lancelot held up his hands in defense.

"Lancelot is worried my friend, as are us all!" Arthur replied.

"Worried? As to what?"

"It seems you have taken a great liking to this woman!" Arthur stated.

"Aye, I have, what of it?"

"You do know she is promised to royalty, do you not?" Lancelot questioned.

"I do. But do you know that the royalty you speak of has yet to be born, or even conceived?" He shot back.

"My friend, it does not matter, she still has a duty to her king." Arthur replied.

"So, that does not mean we cannot be together, if that is what she wishes!" He added quickly.

"I,… We do not want to see you hurt, tis all!" Arthur stated, "Just be mindful of your actions. I have seen Badru eyeing you these past few days." He finished.

Galahad nodded, a frown replaced his wide smile now. 'Why is it that everyone can't keep their noses out of this?' He wondered to himself. Pushing away from the tree, he turned and walked into the wood.

"Aaagghhh! Brother, I could use your guidance now, more then ever! I know you weren't too familiar with the ways of the heart, but your advice would be of great use to me now!" He spoke to the air.

He rested his head in his hands, propping them upon his knees. He stayed like this for hours, mulling over his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Meeting**

Author: Samantha Worthington

Summary: This is a King Arthur fanfic. Galahad/OC. Galahad and the rest of the knights are on their way home to Sarmatia, after years of service to Rome. On their journey, they meet a group of Egyptian soldiers. Galahad falls in love with the General of this army. This is a three part fic. Thanks to _**I Fancy Hugh Dancy **_for the inspiration for this story! P.S, this is the first fic that I have let anyone read, so please take it easy on me!:0)

Rating: E for now. It will change eventually! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Character list:

Galahad

Arthur

Tristan

Lancelot

Guinevere

Bors

Akil - meaning intelligent in Egyptian

Vanora

Katherine

Badru - meaning born under the full moon

Nailah - meaning successful

Mukamutara - meaning daughter of Mutara

**Chapter 9**

The day flew by with no signs of Nailah. Everyone was hurriedly packing and preparing for their journey back home. Figuring that the beautiful General was resting after her fall earlier that morning or carrying out some military duty, Galahad assumed a seat next to the fire, sulking.

"What's the trouble lad?" Bors asked, sitting across from his young friend.

Galahad shrugged his shoulders, absently poking the fire with a stick. "Bored I guess!" He sighed.

"Ya know, I was just gonna go see if the others need some help preparing for tomorrow." He shot a thumb over his shoulder towards the main village. "Wanna come help?"

Galahad only nodded, waiting for the portly knight to rise before following his movements.

"So how is the lady Nailah anyways?" Bors tried to make small talk, even though he honestly wanted to know. He liked the General, woman or not. She was smart, beautiful and deadly, just how he liked his women!

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her since this morning." Galahad shrugged.

"Hmm, you haven't checked up on her yet?"

"No, I thought she might be resting or busy with her soldiers."

"Ah, boy, go, see to the lass. I can manage to help these buggars out myself." Bors smiled, patting the knight on the back.

"Bors, why is it that you and Guinevere are the only two that are encouraging a relationship between Nailah and myself?"

Bors thought about that fact for a moment, "I guess it's because we both know that determined, doe-eyed look you have for each other." He grinned. "Like I said before, you remind me of myself when I first started courting Vanora!"

Galahad nodded, "And after all of these miserable years on this hell of an island, you deserve to find peace and happiness, like me!"

"Thanks Bors!" Galahads smile returned, "Well, I'll be off then!"

Bors gave him a stern look, "And boy, heed Arthur's words, ye be careful!"

Waving a hand over his shoulder, Galahad replied, "I will Bors!" And headed towards Nailah's tent.

"Nailah, are you there?" He called as he reached the entrance. No answer. 'She must be resting.' He thought.

"Sir Galahad?" Mukamutara called as she saw his retreating form.

He turned at the sound of his name, "Ah, good afternoon Mukamutara!" He smiled.

"Are you looking for General Nailah?" She asked, stepping up to him.

"Yes milady, I wanted to check up on her. Is she resting?"

"Oh no sir! She is too stubborn for rest! If you beg my pardon!" She blushed, "She went for a walk not long ago milord, I believe she said something about sparring."

"She must be well then!" He smiled. "Thank you Mukamutara!"

She curtsied and called after him, "She went that way milord!" She pointed a finger to the left of the meadow.

Quickly he changed course, giving the woman a nod of thanks. He weaved his way through the trees and brush until he heard the sound of swords clashing together and the exasperated sighs coming from Nailah, then a half hearted male laugh that he quickly realized as Tristan's.

"That's odd!" He thought.

"Again!" He heard Nailah reply. Tristan laughed in response.

"As you wish milady!"

He could see them now, through the bushes. Nailah was wearing her battle armor, all except her helmet. Her hair whipped around her face as she blocked and counterattacked Tristan's advances. Her beautiful face was set like stone in concentration.

But her concentration was broken as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. This distraction was enough for Tristan to gain the upper hand and bring to her knees.

"Well done Tristan!" She replied with a bit of a frown. "You are a fine opponent indeed!"

"Thank you milady!" He replied, helping her to her feet.

Nailah focused her attention in the direction of her distraction. "But I would have defeated you if it where not for a certain young knights distractions!" She eyed Galahads form resting against a tree, watching them contently.

"Good afternoon Galahad!" Tristan replied, sheathing his sword. This woman was amazing, she brought the good out in everybody, including Tristan!

"And to you both. But now why do I receive the blame for this loss my dear General?" He grinned.

"Your unsheathe movements through the wood distracted me! Causing Sir Tristan to gain control over the match!" She replied bluntly, crossing her arms across her chest, trying to erase all traces of humor from her face, but to no avail, she broke into a smile at the sight of him.

"Well, I'll leave you too alone!" Tristan mumbled as he headed out of the clearing.

"I see you're doing well this afternoon." He smiled, "I'm glad to see it!" He noticed the swelling in her lip had slightly gone down.

"Yes, I almost feel like myself again, thanks to you!" She smiled brightly.

"Come, take a rest. You look exhausted!" He replied, taking her by the hand. They sat beneath a large oak tree.

"So, you've found a new sparring partner, I see?" Galahad asked a little dejectedly.

"Well, seeing that my last partner was a better dancer then a fighter, I thought Sir Tristan would be a better opponent!" She grinned wickedly.

He looked at her, mouth agape, and then broke into a smile as Nailah began to laugh, "Is that so now, you think me a better dancer then a fighter?"

"Well, actually, yes!" She laughed, "I did best you twice yesterday, did I not?"

"Well, yes, you did, but…" He began but was stopped as Nailah brought her face closer to his and placed a hand on his cheek.

"But I think you a better kisser then a dancer!" She closed the small gap between them, locking her eyes on his. Gently tangling his fingers in her hair, he softly enveloped her lips with his. As the kiss deepened, she felt the sharp sting in her lip and lightly moaned. Mistaking this as pleasure, he forced the kiss, making her pull away.

"I'm sorry, I… I completely forgot!" He apologized, seeing her place a hand to her mouth.

"It seems milord, that you have an uncanny way of making me forget such things as well!" He could see the smile play across her lips behind her hand and the light danced in her eyes playfully.

He had to fight the urge to pull her into another embrace, for fear of causing her more pain. Instead, he kissed her forehead letting her head rest at the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a few moments in silence.

He, they, both where amazed at the feelings that washed over them every time they where near one another. Their hearts leaped at just the thought of the other.

"So, tell me, why you chose Tristan as a partner, I mean, he's not exactly the most approachable out of our bunch!" He gently ran his fingers along her arm.

"Good knight, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" She glanced up at him in mock disbelief.

He felt his face turn a deep crimson, "Well, I… ah…" He was not only unfamiliar with the feelings of love, but with the feeling of jealousy and protectiveness that came along with it.

"Well, let me assure you, there is no need for the like." She settled her head back on his shoulder. "I noticed Tristan and Arthur sparring this morning. He does not use his strength to his advantage, he relies mostly on precision and speed, which would help myself and my female warriors prevail more so in battle. As our strength, though it is great, does not compare to that of a man's. So I asked him to teach me his ways."

"I see. You are always looking for a new way to improve, even though I think you are perfect the way you are!" He let that last part slip out and cursed himself for the embarrassment he felt. For that sounded like a line straight out of Lancelot's mouth.

"It amazes me, how you, how we can be so open with each other, after being acquainted for such a short time!"

He nodded his agreement, "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, maybe Hathor has a plan for us!" She replied, twirling her finger around a strand of his hair.

He gave her a questioning look, "Hathor?"

"Yes, she is the Goddess of joy, beauty and love. Maybe she thinks that we have had enough torture and death brought upon us, that it is time for us to experience some happiness!"

He contemplated this idea for awhile, then accepted it as the answer, a God, even if it was not his own, had finally granted him freedom and happiness! The two things he so desperately fought for for all these years.

During his thoughts, he must have fell into a light sleep, for when he opened his eyes, the sun was low in the sky. He felt the rhythmic rise and fall of Nailah's chest as she dozed peacefully in his arms. He gazed upon her for a few moments, memorizing every detail of her face, before finally deciding to wake her.

Brushing his fingers gently across her cheek, and tracing the outline of her marked lip with his thumb. She sucked in her lip at the tickling sensation, which made him chuckle. Wanting to bring that childish pout back to her face, he repeated tracing her lips, which made her eyes flutter open as she drew in her lip again. Watching him through sleepy eyes as he continued to find her actions humorous.

"Hmm, how late is it?" She sighed as she hugged closer to his chest.

"I'm not sure, but as much as I want to stay here like this, I fear we must get back!"

He laughed again as she pouted with eyes closed, "But I'm so comfortable, five more minutes, please?" And cuddled in closer, hugging him so tight he found it hard to breath, or was it just being in her presence that took his breath away?

Kissing her forehead, then her cheeks and leaving a peck on her nose, he tried to pry her arms from him.

"If you keep that up, I fear we won't make it back until dawn!" She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye, grinning widely.

"Come, we must go! Can you imagine if Badru where to find us? He'd run me through!"

"Oh, don't worry about Badru, I have taken care of him!" She replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, this morning, after you left. I informed him that I shall live my life as I choose, not how he or anyone else wishes!" She sat up and looked at him.

"I see." He replied, "And will that not anger him and the king?"

"Oh Galahad, I am loyal to my king and my soldiers, but we all know that I will never be queen of Egypt and I don't want to be quite frankly. I have a life to live, I will not rot away waiting for a marriage that will never come! Right now, I want to focus on you and me!" She kissed him with such passion, pain pushed away as she climbed onto his lap, fingers entangling his hair.

He let his hands roam down her arms, across her back, letting them rest on her hips. She trailed kisses across his bearded jaw and down his neck to his chest. Causing him to gasp at the sensations shooting through his body.

Bringing her face to his again, he captured her lips with his, gently. Running his knuckles softly along her jaw. A soft moan escaped her throat which made him smile against her mouth.

They where so caught up in each other, they did not hear the rustling in the bush as Bors stepped into the meadow. Catching sight of the young couple at such an intimate moment, he blushed, and then regained his composure. He cleared his throat, which they did not heed.

"Oh brother!" He whispered, clearing his throat even louder this time, finally catching their attention. Nailah quickly readjusted her tunic, her armor had long ago been discarded, face glowing red as she moved away from Galahad.

"Sorry to bother ye, but, ah people have been wonderin if ye too ran off together er somethin'!" He laughed.

"And who are the people wondering this?" Galahad asked, standing.

"Ah, don't get yer breeches in a knot lad, Arthur wants to hold a meeting with all of us, Nailah and Badru." Bors replied giving a little grunt and turned to leave.

"We'll be there in a moment Sir Bors. Just let me gather my things!" Nailah replied, grabbing up her things. "I completely forgot, Arthur spoke to me earlier about the meeting!"

Bors waved a hand behind his head, "I'll tell 'em yer on ye way!"


	10. Chapter 10

**The Meeting**

Author: Samantha Worthington

Summary: This is a King Arthur fanfic. Galahad/OC. Galahad and the rest of the knights are on their way home to Sarmatia, after years of service to Rome. On their journey, they meet a group of Egyptian soldiers. Galahad falls in love with the General of this army. This is a three part fic. Thanks to _**I Fancy Hugh Dancy **_for the inspiration for this story! P.S, this is the first fic that I have let anyone read, so please take it easy on me!:0)

Rating: E for now. It will change eventually! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Character list:

Galahad

Arthur

Tristan

Lancelot

Guinevere

Bors

Akil - meaning intelligent in Egyptian

Vanora

Katherine

Badru - meaning born under the full moon

Nailah - meaning successful

Mukamutara - meaning daughter of Mutara

**Chapter 10**

Nailah and Galahad quickly made their way towards the main tent. As they approached, they could hear the voices of the knights and Arthur discussing the punctuality of the young couple.

"This is highly unlike Galahad!" Arthur replied, "There has to be an explanation!"

"Yes, as it is very unlike the General to miss something so important!" Badru exclaimed.

They shared a sideways glance, then entered the tent, receiving odd looks from the men. Galahads eyes fell on Badru, who had a furious expression on his face. He glared at the two, tempted to chastise the young General, but seeing the look she shot him, thought better of it. His expression quickly changed to a neutral one, thought the contempt swirled in his eyes.

"Arthur, gentlemen, we apologize for our tardiness. But it seems that your young knight here has taken a great liking to our history!" Nailah apologized.

"Yes and the General has been educating me in the ways of her people." Galahad replied, "We lost track of time and we sincerely apologize, it will not happen again!"

"I think he has taken interest in much more then the Egyptian way of life!" Lancelot grinned wickedly, elbowing Bors in the side. The larger man chuckled, holding a hand over his mouth, not wanting to draw attention to their conversation.

Arthur nodded in acceptance, wanting to move on with the intended topic, knowing full well that their excuse was fiction.

"Well, now that we are all here, let us get started, shall we?" Arthur began, "I have called you all here tonight to discuss and prepare for our journey home." Regaining the attention of the room. "As you all know, we have at least two months travel before we reach the Sarmatian border. We will travel with General Nailah and her people until we reach the Dead Sea, where they will board their ships and head home to Egypt. There will be a Roman ship awaiting us on the shores of the Dead Sea as well to take you all home."

"But on our journey together, we must all work together as a team. Arthur and I wish to combine your skills with those of my own soldiers to better protect my people." Nailah replied.

"Yes, as Egypt has decided to make allies with Rome and surrounding countries, this would prove to be a good start, for however short a period it will be!" Badru added.

"The Saxon threat lessens as we move further inland, but there are still groups of rebels that may try to attack us, so we all need to be on guard." Nailah's features turning back to the usual confident leader as she stood before them.

The men gave nods and "Of course milady" as Arthur continued. "We have agreed that the four of us, General Nailah, Badru, Lancelot and I will work together to lead this band of travelers across what is left of the Roman Empire." He replied, "I have appointed Tristan a leader of the scouting party, which will compose of the best of the Egyptian scouts.

"This is going to be fun, Tristan in charge! Arthur knows he does not work well with others!" Lancelot replied quietly.

"The rest of you, along with a few of General Nailah's soldiers, will guard the perimeter." Arthur received more nods, "And please keep in mind that no matter if they are male or female, they are still soldiers and deserve our respect, is that clear?"

The room was filled with murmured "of course" and "certianly's".

"We leave at first light tomorrow, so I suggest you all get a good nights rest!" Nailah replied, "I would like to get my people through these mountains before sunset tomorrow. I hear there maybe a storm and my people and I, and certainly you knights, would not wish to be stranded here another day!"

"Correct milady!" Arthur nodded, "You heard the General, go, get some rest men!"

The knights pushed back their chairs and bid the two leaders good night before taking their leave.

Galahads eyes flicked between the floor and Nailah's face, wondering, wanting to know if their little 'history lesson' as she described it, would continue. But her attention at the moment was on Arthur and Badru, they where discussing the best route to get them to the English Channel.

He turned towards the door, where Bors and Lancelot where waiting.

'Oh great, here we go!' He thought to himself, rolling his eyes. He knew he was going to get the third degree from Lancelot and Bors was probably going to poke fun at him or maybe defend him, sometimes Bors was hard to read.

"So, Galahad, would you care to share your history lesson with us, because I myself have taken a great interest in the Egyptian world!" Lancelot teased, a huge smirk plastered across his face and his eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, I'd like to hear this as well!" Bors chimed in.

'Oh well, there goes my hopes of Bors backing me up!' He thought. But the lie wasn't entirely untrue, she had told him about their Gods, or some of them at least. So playing along with the story, he replied, "Well, if you really must know, she told me about some of her Gods. But, that really wouldn't interest you much, would it?" He knew Lancelot was not interested in any religion only his own Paganism, and he wasn't much for that anymore.

"Oh, no, no, no, on the contrary, I am intrigued by these Egyptians. They have captivated me!" Lancelot replied, hoping he was going to catch Galahad in his lie.

"O.K., well, do you know why their helmets are made to look like animals?" Lancelot shook his head, "They represent their many Gods. Each God has their own animal, for instance, Nailah's is a hawk which represents Ra, the God of the sun.

Both men eyed each other, then nodded for him to continue.

"Badru's is a monkey, a baboon or something, which represent Thoth, God of the art of learning and the one who judges the dead. There are twelve Gods in all, but those are some of the ones we have talked about so far, no thanks to you Bors for interrupting!" Galahad shot him a look.

"Yes, well I am terribly sorry lad, you did seem like you where in deep conversation when I approached!" Bors tried his best not to laugh at this.

"Well, anyways," He continued, "The reason they wear these helmets is…"

"They represent a certain God, each soldier, I mean." Lancelot smirked, "We where all there during that conversation with Arthur, remember? So, tell us something we don't know!"

'Damn it!' Galahad cursed. Frantically searching his brain for something to prove true their little lie. "Ah, oh, yes, Hathor, she is the Goddess of beauty, joy and love. Sekhmet is the protector of kings and the Goddess of war." He quickly replied.

"And what animal represents these, Goddesses?" Lancelot asked.

"Hathor, what was it again?" He had to stop to think about that one for a moment, seeing that at that part of the discussion his mind was on other things! "It was a cow, I believe, and Sekhmet is a lion." He quickly continued, "Nailah told me that she was born under Sekhmet during the middle of proyet, or our winter. She also said that I was born under Hathor, at the beginning of our summer or shomu." He hoped he remembered them right!

"Very well then, you spend hours on end with a beautiful woman, and all you do is talk about religion and such? How utterly boring can you get?" Lancelot almost laughed, "I don't completely believe it myself, how about you Bors?"

"Oh I don't know Lancelot, if that's what the lad says, then I guess tis true!" The older man replied, patting Galahad on the shoulder. "Now stop yer harrassin and get to bed, both of ye! We've got an early morning ahead of us!" He replied as he ducked inside of his tent.

"Boy, don't think me a fool. I see the way you two look at each other. I know there is something there, but I shall warn you again to be careful with your actions. Angering a farmer or even another knight is one thing, but when you anger a king, that is dangerous my friend!"

"I am not having this conversation with you again, Lancelot!" He replied, ducking inside his tent, leaving Lancelot by the fire, shaking his head at his young friend. He admired the way Galahad was not backing down from this challenge of the heart, maybe after all of these years he was finally finding happiness. The young man had spent hours of their journey in silence and off on his own, mourning his fallen brother, plagued by nightmares. But since they entered that tavern in Crows nest Pass, he had changed, becoming somewhat like his former self.

Lancelot sat by the fire lost in his thoughts. He wished that he could find the happiness that Galahad had. To find that one true person that you would put everything on the line to protect and be with. He wished with all of his might that that day would come soon and that Galahads and Nailah's day of reckoning would never come!

"Can't sleep?" Guinevere melted out of the shadows, making the knight jump, almost causing him to fall off his seat.

"Milady, you really shouldn't sneak up on a man like that!" He replied, regaining his composure and balance on the stump.

"Old habits die hard!" She apologized. Cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head at him, she asked, "What troubles you my friend."

"Other then having the life scared out of me? Nothing." He replied. He could tell by her face that she did not believe him, "Alright, fine. I worry about the boy!" He motioned towards Galahads tent.

"And why is that?" She questioned, taking a seat beside him.

"I fear that he does not realize the predicament he is getting himself into with the General." He replied. "And don't mistake me, I have no desire for her, well, not anymore. The way she looks at him, ah, I no it is pointless for me to try. I am truly happy for him, but the conditions of Nailah's life, it almost seems impossible for them to have a life together, is it not?"

Guinevere shrugged, "I believe that when it comes to love, true love, no matter the conditions or consequences, if it is meant to be, it will be!"

"I hope your right, as long as they don't end up in a cell together because of it!" Lancelot replied placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well, milady, we should be getting some rest, we have a long journey tomorrow!"

"I agree, but I am trying to take in as much of this land as I can before we sail across the Channel. Twill be months before we return and I want to savor every last drop!" She smiled sadly.

"I understand completely milady!" He replied, "Sleep well!"

"And you Lancelot!" She replied, gazing up at the stars.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait, Santa left me a new laptop for Christmas and it didn't have a word processor on it, so I had to get one installed before I could update the story. I hope you are enjoying it. Please send me reviews, they are greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 11**

Dawn came quickly the next day. Everyone was madly rushing around getting the last of the supplies packed and loaded onto wagons.

At day break, Arthur and the knights joined Nailah and Badru at the front of the caravan.

"Good morning knights, I trust you slept well?" Nailah greeted.

"Very well milady!" Arthur replied, "And you?"

"Very well indeed!" She replied with a wide smile.

Badru let out a loud whistle, in response came the sound of hooves and whinnying of horses. "Sir Tristan, these are your scouts, Kaphri, Grigg, and Mutaro" He replied as three horses rode up beside them. Tristan nodded, "And this man is your new captain, Sir Tristan!"

"Ah, just Tristan will suffice!" The quiet scout replied.

"Very well." Badru replied.

"Galahad, you take the right flank and Bors the left, Lancelot and Badru are at the rear. Your men will be waiting for you at your positions!"

Galahad gave Nailah a smile as he turned and rode back down the caravan to his position. She returned the smile, giving him a little wave.

"Well, shall we?" She replied, turning her horse forwards.

"Lead the way lady!" Arthur replied as Tristan and his scouts rode ahead at full speed.

They started out on their way, all of the travellers where excited to start their journey home, none more then the knights.

The day was a beautiful summers day. The sun shone down on the caravan. Most had shed their cloaks by mid morning, letting the sun soak into their skin.

Some of the children played and laughed as they ran throught the people, winding between wagons and horses. Their dark hair and eyes shone in the light. Their laughter echoed through the mountian pass, lightening the hearts and faces of the knights.

A few of the older children had taken up play sword fighting. The sight brought back childhood memories to Galahad and the other knights, memories of their fathers, who where probably passed on by now, teaching them the ways of the sword.

Galahad noticed a smaller boy who held a wooden sword, two sizes too big for him, awaiting his turn to face off against the older boys. He was eyeing the fighters, watching closely the actions. Finally it was his turn. He took his place infront of the winner, sword poised ahead of him, wavering slightly with the weight.

The older boy took one swing and knocked the sword from his hands. Dejected, the young boy, forgetting his toy sword, turned and ran away. Galahad noticed a small group of girls off to the side who where snickering at the easy win. Guessing the boys aim was to impress them, she slid off of his horse and strode over to where the older boys stood and picked up the disguarded sword.

"Good swordsmanship!" He replied, heading off in the direction of the young boy. He found him not far away, perched on the back of a wagon, sniffling. "Hi, I think you dropped this!" He handed the sword to the boy.

"I don't want it!" He replied, pushing the toy away, "I will never be good enough to be a soldier!"

"And why not? Do you think that the first time most of these soldiers picked up a sword that they could weild it the way they can now? No, it takes practice, and alot of it!" He replied, handing the sword back to the boy again. "My name is Galahad, if you'd like, I can teach you how to fight!"

The boy looked up at him in amazement, "Your one of the Sarmatian knights, aren't you?"

Galahad nodded, "I am" He smiled.

"Why do you want to help me?" The boy asked, still amazed.

"Because I can see a little bit of myself in you, when I was young. Believe it or not, I was a terrible swordsman when I was your age, right up until just before I left for Hadrens Wall!"

"Really?"

"Tis true, honest!"

"So, you want to teach me how to fight?" The boys excitement was growing.

"Of course, let us start!" Galahad lifted the boy out of the wagon and grabbed a stick off of the ground. He began by showing the boy the proper stances and how to securly grip the hilt of the sword. Then moved on to a few simple moves. The boy was a little slow catching on at first and was beginning to loose hope, but Galahad pushed him on.

In the midst of their training, Nailah had dropped back in the line, hoping to spend some time with the young knight. She stopped and watched them finish. The boy, Amun had beaten the knight and was dancing around cheering, "Very well Amun! Good job! You know it is quite a feat to win against a knight!" She smiled at the two.

"Thank you General!" He grinned from ear to ear.

"Now, go show those boys how great a fighter you are!" Galahad replied, standing up. He pushed some curls out of his face as he walked towards Nailah.

"Thank you Galahad!" The boy called over his shoulder.

"Remember, practice, practice, practice!" The knight called after him.

"Good day!" Nailah smiled as Galahad approached.

"Good day !" He smiled in return.

"And what was all that about?" She cocked an eyebrow at the knight.

"Just helping out!" He smiled, mounting his horse and reining her in beside Nailah. "I believe he was trying to catch the attention of the young girls, but alas, his sword handling was not the best, so I gave him some pointers!"

"I see, that was very kind." She looked radiant. Her hair shone like strands of jewels and her eyes had a sparkle that matched that of the most beautiful gems. She wore a short red tunic with golden clasps at the shoulders. The swelling in her face was almost gone now too he noticed.

"You are looking very well today!" Galahad replied, reaching out and stroking her cheek, making her blush slightly.

"Thank you!"

"Your quite welcome!" He smiled, "So, how has your day been?"

"Quite uneventful actually, compared to yours!" She laughed, "Tristan says that there is a sheltered area ahead where we can rest for awhile."

"Good, that jest has made me tired and hungry." Galahad patted his stomach, "That lad was quite the handful, I must say!"

"I agree, Amun has alot of energy, too much sometimes!" She smiled, "Do you have children?" Her face held a questioning smile as her eyes scanned the sky, careful not to make eye contact with him.

The question almost knocked him off of his horse, he managed to compose himself long enough to answer, "Uh, no, I, um don't!"

"it's just that you seem to have a way with them." She quickly replied, seeing the stunned expression on his face.

"Ah, I guess it's from spending so much time with Bors eleven, I've gotten use to them!" He smiled.

"Well, I think you will make for a wonderful father someday!" She smiled. "Eleven children! Really?"

Galahad laughed, "Yes, eleven and possibly one more on the way!"

"Wow, that is alot of crying and bickering! Too much for me I think!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree!"

"I think one boy and one girl make the perfect family!"

"General!" They heard Arthur call.

"Ah, duty calls!" She smiled as she quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I will stop back again in awhile!"

He nodded as he watched her trot off to Arthurs side. Still dazed at their last topic of conversation.

"Galahad, Galahad! Guess what? Guess what?" Amun shouted as he ran towards the knight.

"Amun, what is it?" He asked as the boy flanked his horse.

"I beat him, that boy from before, I beat him thanks to you!" He beamed with pride.

Galahad smiled down at the boy, "Excellent! Now you have to keep practicing to get better and one day you will be a soldier, a knight even!"

"Yes sir!" The boy replied, taking off towards his family to tell them of his deed.

Galahad's smile widened as he watched the boy proudly display his new skills to his father, who looked upon his son with pride.

'Another good deed done!' Galahad thought to himself. But this one brought a different sense of happiness to him, on he could not explain.

"Well, I see you've made one little boy very happy!" Guinevere replied as she brought her mare alongside his.

"Yes indeed!" He replied, still smiling.

"It brings joy to my heart to see you so content these days, you know!" She gave him a sideways glance and he just looked at her like she had ten heads, "You smile more now then ever, I believe!"

"I suppose freedom will do that to a man!" He replied.

"Freedom and perhaps love?"

"Perhaps!" Was his reply.

Guinevere smiled brightly at him as his smile widened once again. "Well, whatever it is, I hope this happiness stays with you. A smile suits you!" She laughed as she rode ahead to meet Arthur.

"Thank you milady!" He called, then to himself replied, "I think!"

Not long after, they reached the resting place Tristan had found. The men ushered the peasants ahead before following suit.

"Ah, how good is it to stretch the legs!" Bors exclaimed as he slid off of his horse and teathered it to a tree.

"Indeed!" Lancelot replied, passing around a water bag.

"We shall stop only for a short while!" Nailah announced to the group as she dismounted her horse. "We will set up camp in a few hours, then we can have a proper rest!"

Arthur and Guinevere took a seat together under a tree, out of the bright sun. The heat was almost unbearable, they where lucky that the path they travelled was shaded mostly. The knights took up a resting spot not far from their commander.

"Good afternoon men!" Nailah replied, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all lass!" Bors replied with a polite smile.

Galahad took her hand, pulling her gently down next to him on the grass. The beauty and radience she bestowed this day did not go unnoticed by any of the men.

"You seem to be healing very well General!" Lancelot replied, motioning to her face.

"Yes, quite well actually, thank you!" She replied, "So how are you men faring on this journey?"

"Well, the thought of home makes us eager!" Lancelot answered, "It is a long journey home, but the months spent getting there will be well worth it!"

"Yes, I agree. I have been in this country four months, and I am eager to see home again! My city, the Pyramids and the great Sphynx will be a welcomed sight!" She sighed.

"And what may I ask are the pyramids and sphynx, milady?" He asked.

"The pyramids are the final resting place of the Pharoh's. They lay on the Giza Plateau on the great river Nile." She picked up a stick and drew a pyramid in the dirt, "They are tremendous sights, higher then any castle I have seen here! And the sphynx is the protector of the pyramids. A great lion with the head of a man. Some say it wears the face of an ancient Pharoah, but which one remains a mystery!" She drew a rough sketch in the dirt.

"I think I shall visit this Egypt some day! It seems to be a wonderful sight!" Lancelot replied, deep in thought, contemplating this idea.

"Yes, maybe someday I'll round up Vanora and all of our little bastards and take a trip there!" Bors replied.

"And what of you Galahad, do you not wish to see the Generals home land?" Lancelot questioned, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Of course I would. it sounds absolutely amazing!` He replied giving Nailah a snmall smile.

"Well, that` settles it then, we shall all visit the General at the castle in Egypt!` Lancelot replied, slapping Galahad`s knee.

"How I would love for you all to come to Egypt! But, sir, I do not reside at the castle!" She replied meakly.

"Nonsense! By that time you shall be queen Nailah, not General!" Lancelot grinned, knowing this would agrevate his young friend, which was a favorite passtime of his as of late.

"Yes, well, I suppose that is a possibility." She replied a little uneasily. Galahad squeezed her hand in reassurrance. Then shot Lancelot an evil look.

"And what of your family, do you happen to have a sister, perhaps?" Lancelot joked, trying to lighten the mood he had brought upon the group.\

"No, no sisters and no brothers. My mother, she was unable to have any more children after me." She replied, "And besides, I certianly would not consent to you courting my sister even if I had one!" She grinned wickedly at him.

Bors almost choked on his sip of water as he let out a roar of laughter along with Galahad.

"And why madam, would that be?" Lancelot questioned dejectedly.

"Oh, come now, the stories of the great Sir Lancelot and his infatuation with women have reached my ears. A smooth tongue and charming good looks lure women to bed easily, do they not?"

Lancelot grinned slightly at the thought of his many conquests reaching far and wide. "Ah, but madam, that was during a different life! I am a free man now, I have dreamed of the day when I find a woman to settle down with. I am a changed man!"

With that, Bors fell into a coughing fit, choking on the water. Galahad patted his friend on the back as he bent over laughing at Lancelots glanced from one man to the next, bursting out in laughter.

"Bors, my friend, are you alright?" She stiffled her laugh long enough to force the question.

"Aye, lass, I'll be fine!" He replied, trying to catch his breath, "Seem's Lancelot here fancies on killin' me!"

"Well, how else am I to win Vanora?" The knight grinned.

Bors gave him a grave look, pointing his finger in the mans face, but before it could go any further, Tristan galloped towards them.

"Tristan, what news do you bring?" Arthur asked as he stood.

"No news, dinner!" He replied, dropping three rabbits and a phesant at Arthurs feet. "The ride was a little boring for Grigg, so I sent him off hunting!"

"I see, well give him thanks and thank you Sir Tristan." Nailah replied, "Let Grigg know that I wish to speak with him as soon as we set up camp, would you?"

"Yes milady!" Tristan replied, a sly grin crossed his face

"See, I told you he doesn't get on well with others!" Lancelot replied.

"Very well Tristan. We plan on camping in a few hours, keep an eye out for a sheltered place, would you?" Arthur replied. Tristan nodded once and with a click of his tongue, his steed galloped back down the trail.

"I apologize Arthur, Grigg is one of my best scouts, his skill matches that of Sir Tristan's. It is not like him to be out of line, even for his young age!" Nailah replied.

"Sometimes even the best of us falter!" Arthur replied.

"Yes, but do not doubt that I will have words with him this night. Ignorance will not go unpunished!"

Arthur gave her a nod as Guinevere grabbed up their meal. Pulling a dagger from her boot, she began to skin and clean the rabbits.

"Lady Guinevere, how is you dancing coming along, or should I ask your husband this?" Nailah grinned.

Both Arthur and Guinevere smiled shyly, "Very well!" Arthur replied, Guinevere blushed brightly.

"Good, I am glad!" She smiled.

"So, when I do I get a private performance?" Galahad whispered into Nailah's ear, a wicked smile crossed his lips and his eyes held a hopeful glint.

Nailah mirrored his grin and gave him a promising look, "One day, I promise!"

"I will hold you to it!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Arthur looked to the sky, the sun was starting to sink in the west, "I think it is time we get moving, we only have two maybe three hours of light left!"

Nailah nodded in agreement, she called to Badru to let the caravan know they would be setting out on their journey once more.

The knights mounted their steeds, Galahad stealing a passionate kiss from Nailah behind his mare, before pulling himself into the saddle.

They rode for another while before weeting the scouts, who lead the way to their camp at the base of a huge mountian. It was a wooded area, which turned out to be a good thing, for just after they set up camp, it began to rain.

"Does it never stop raining on this cursed island?" Badru complained as he joined Nailah in her tent, followed by Grigg.

Tristan couldn't resist easedropping on their conversation, even though they spoke in their native Egyptian. He could tell that the general and second in command where giving the young scout an earfull. He chuckled to himself as he quickly joined the rest of the knights under the canopy of a huge fir tree before he was caught lurking outside the tent.

"And what seems to be so amusing, Tristan?" Lancelot questioned, raising an eyebrow at the scout.

Tristan shook his head, "Nothing!" He replied, wiping the huge grin off of his face and replacing it with his usual scowl.

"Admiring his own handy work, I'd say!" Bors replied nodding in the direction of Nailah's tent as Grigg and Badru emerged.

Seeing the uneasy look on Griggs face as he walked away, brought the grin back to Tristans face.

"Huh," Bors grunted, "That's what I thought!"

"What? The boy was whining like a child, a real soldier would not act in such a way, no matter how boring, dangerous or stupid his assignment maybe!" Tristan retorted, "I can't help that I enjoy it when they get punished for stupidity!"

"Hows that stew coming Guinevere?" Arthur asked, changing the subject.

"Quite well, we should be eating very soon!" She replied.

"Mmm, smells good! I haven't had a good pot of stew since Vanora left Hadren's Wall!" Bors replied, licking his lips.

"Galahad, why don't you invite the General to join us?" Guinevere replied, "There's plenty to go around!"

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea!" Arthur replied.

Galahad nodded as he stood from the stump, pulled the hood of his cloak over his head and headed towards Nailah's tent. Clearing his throat as he approached the entrance, he called, "Nailah?"

"Come in Galahad!" She replied, "Good evening!" She smiled as he poked his head through the opening of the tent.

"Good evening milady!" He smiled back, "I was wondering if you would like to join us for dinner?"

"I would love to!" She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly, nipping at his bottom lip.

"I think we just might have to skip dinner and jump straight to desert!" Galahad replied with a hopeful grin as he tucked a strand of her jet black hair behind her ear.

"That does sound like an idea!" She grinned back, "But I am absolutely famished!"

"Well now, we can't have that, can we?" He grabbed her cloak off the ground, tossing it around her shoulders. Kissing her one last time, he pulled her hood up and lead her out into the light rain.

"Ah, General, it is so nice of you to join us!" Arthur smiled as the couple approached.

"Good evening knights, I thank you for the invitation!" She replied, sitting next to Galahad.

Guinevere scooped up bowlfuls of stew and handed them to the men.

"I hope the weather brightens up soon!" Bors replied, taking a mouthful of stew. "I hate rain!"

"Seems like it's always either raining or foggy on this damned island!" Lancelot replied.

"Now, it's not that bad!" Guinevere replied, handing a bowl to Nailah.

"Thank you!" Nailah replied, "I sort of like the rain. We do not get much rain in Egypt, but when we do, it's a welcomed blessing. The desert is very hot during the day and trees are very few, except for those close to the Nile!"

"Anywhere is better then this place!" Lancelot replied, "Sarmatia maybe cold, but there's less rain and no worries about damn Saxon's!"

"My land is not so terrible. Look around you at all of this beauty! I will miss it while we are in Rome!" Guinevere replied solomnly.

"Yes, as will I!" Nailah replied, "Maybe I wil come back to Briton one day."

"I don't plan on ever returning to this place!" Lancelot replied, "Fifteen years was long enough!"

"Aye, I agree!" Bors replied, just as Tristan rejoined the group, Saira perched on his shoulder.

"Good evening Tristan!" Nailah replied, "I wanted to let you know that I spoke with Grigg and he will no longer be a problem. He has been reassigned to civillian watch for the remainder of the journey!"

Tristan nodded and grunted a reply as he sat across the fire.

Galahad slipped an arm around Nailah's waist, pulling her closer to him as she gave a slight shiver. "Please, tell me of your homelands!" She replied, resting her head on Galahad's chest.

"Home? I do not remember much of home, but what I do remember is the oceans of grass, stretching from horizon to horizon! There was no fear, everyone lived free!" Lancelot replied, his eyes glazed over in thought.

"I remember fishing on the Vistula river with Gawain. How as boys we would play along the shores for hours!" Galahad replied, eyes fixed on the fire, "We had planned to build our homes on thos shores when we returned!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, knowing how difficult it was for the young knight to talk about his fallen brother.

"Who is Gawain?" Nailah asked quietly.

Galahad swallowed hard and sighed deeply before answering, "My brother. He was a few years older then me, but he was my best friend!"

"Was?"

"He was killed in our last battle with the Saxon's. We where defending Hadren's Wall just hours after recieving our discharge papers from Rome." He replied, "He was a brave amn, a good man!"

"I'm sorry for your loss!" Nailah gripped his hand. He gave her a small sad smile.

"He would have liked you, you know!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The rain had stopped by the time the sun had set. Nailah had sat with the Sarmatians for hours, listening to their stories. She discovered that Bors, Tristan and Bors brother, Dagonet, who had passed during the Saxon incursions, came from the far eastern territories of Sarmatia, where Galahad, Gwain and Lancelot came from the southern territories.

Guinevere shared her past as well, as the daughter of Merlin, the leader of the Woads, she was a prize for Marius to keep in his dungeon. She would have been the sacrifice that held Marius' place in heaven, where, she herself sent him after a scuffle broke out the morning after her rescue by Arthur. Marius' men had ambused Dagonet in his sleep, threatening to kill Lucan, a young boy Dag had rescued from the dungeons and sort of adopted as his own.

And the stories of the great Artorious Castus, born of both Roman and Briton blood. His father Ortorious Castus, a Roman commander had died in battle, his place taken over by Pelagious, a Roman minister. His mother, whom was killed during a Woad attack on their village when Arthur was only a boy, not long after he began his training as commander of the legendary knights, was of Briton blood.

As the fires died down and the days travel started to take it's toll on many, including Nailah herself, who was dozing peacefully on Galahad's chest as he absently toyed with a few strands of her hair that had fallen loose from their clips.

"Well knights, I bid you all good night!" Arthur replied as he rose from his seat, giving a long stretch.

"Aye, G'night Arthur!" Bors replied as he headed for his tent, "Ye might want to be gettin' that lass a more comfortable bed, lad!" He nudged Galahad as he passed.

"Yes, I think your right!" He replied, gazing sleepily down upon his sleeping beauty. Carefully he lifted her in his arms as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and cuddled her face into the crook of his neck.

Choosing his footing carefully, he headed towards Nailah's tent. Laying her on the bed, he unclasped her damp cloak and removed her boots, gently pulling the blankets around her. Kissing her forehead, he went to leave when Nailah's hand clasped his wrist, Galahad turned back to her,

"Don't go, please stay?" She asked, eyes half shut, but he could still see their beautiful brown orbs sparkling through.

He sat on the bed beside her, twining his fingers with hers, not quite sure what to do or why she wanted him to stay.

Before his behind had completely set on the mattress, she pulled him down to her, sliding over in the small bed and cuddling close to him, soaking up the warmth that poured from him. When she had gotten comfortable, she let out a content sigh, a smile played on her lips.

Galahad laughed to himself, smiling down at her serene features. "Sweet dreams my love!" He whispered into the top of her head.


End file.
